comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline (Earth-1819)
A timeline of events that happened on Earth-1819. Ancient Times *Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. These were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities some time after the Universe came into existence. *The Celestials use the Power Stone to impose judgment upon enemy civilizations. Over time, the Beings are overwhelmed by the Stone's power and attempt to dispose of it by encasing it in an Orb and storing it away in the Temple Vault on Morag. 5,000,000,000,000 BC *The Guardians of the Universe, an immortal race of beings, settle the planet Oa, at the center of the Milky Way. In time, they discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, which formed from the Infinity Stones' energy, and succeed in building the Central Power Battery. One day, the Guardian scientist Krona studies the Emotional Spectrum, but wishes to use Fear and manipulate it, which makes the Guardians go against him. Krona is then banished, and during this time he bounds with Parallax, a pure manifestation of Fear. *Following Krona's banishment, the Guardians of the Universe dedicate themselves to combating evil where it rises. Following a battle with Parallax, the Guardians believe that it would be best to suppress emotions, lest they interfere with their judgment. The Guardians eventually create the Manhunters to patrol the galaxy. 3,000,000,000,000 BC *Following the Massacre of Sector 666 and the failure of the Manhunters, the Guardians of the Universe decide that a sapient force is needed to combat evil whenever it rises. The Guardians then form the Green Lantern Corps. 13,000,000,000 BC *The Red Sun later named Rao forms. 700,000,000 BC *The formation of the planet Krypton.Superman Logo 7,000,000,000 BC *Life begins appearing on Krypton. Superman Logo 4,600,000,000 BC *The Yellow Sun later named Sol forms.Superman Logo 4,510,000,000 BC *The planet Earth forms. 3,500,000,000 BC *Life begins to appear on Earth. 200,000 BC *Humans of Earth are created by Zeus, and proceed to found the first primitive civilizations. 100,000 BC *Kryptonians become the dominant civilized species on Krypton. 28,000 BC *October 7th: Steppenwolf is born. 25,000 BC *The Kryptonians begin interplanetary travel and colonizing other planets. 16,000s BC *April 2nd: Kara Zor-El is born on Krypton. 16,030 BC *Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. 16,020 BC *A Kryptonian vessel, Scout Ship 0344, crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. 4358 BC *The Enchantress is born. 3000 BC *March 12th: Diana of Themyscira is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. *War of the Gods: Ares, having failed to convince Zeus of humanity's evil, declares war against his fellow Gods. After a violent and epic battle on Olympus, Ares is able to slay them all, with the exception of Zeus, who used the power of Diana to banish his son to Earth. 2988 BC *The Convergence occurs. The gravitational anomalies that it causes allows the construction of several megalithic monuments, particularly Stonehenge. *First Battle of Svartalfheim: The Dark Elves led by Malekith try to engulf the Nine Realms in darkness with the power of the Aether to ensure their species' survival. They are stopped by the Asgardian army led by Bor, who successfully seized the Aether. In an effort to save his race, Malekith kills most of his army and much of Bor's army, then puts his remaining forces into a sleep which lasts for millennia. Bor orders for the Aether to be hidden in the deepest area possible, where no one can access it. 1200 BC *July 14th: Teth-Adam is born on Kahndaq. 700 BC *Following his discovery of the Dark Elves and Ares, Agamotto forms the Masters of the Mystic Arts as a league of magic practitioners, dedicated to learning Magic so to safeguard the Earth from otherworldly and dimensional evils. 450 BC *The Art of War is first published. 333 BC *Alexander the Great slices the Gordian Knot with a sword-stroke. 965 *Battle of Tønsberg: The Jotuns of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle. *Battle of Jotunheim: Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Jotuns, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. They force the Jotuns back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Jotun infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. 977 *June 30th: In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings. 1342 *September 16th: The Ancient One is born on Ireland. 1409 *January 21st: Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway. 1521 *In Asgard, Haldier, the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop leaving the treasure behind in the Old Mine. *Haldier decides he will bring it back from the Old Mine. Loki overhears him, and comes up with his own plan stealing the Cup making Haldier as a liar. *Loki is chased by Brunok, the son of Haldier, because Loki insulted his father. *Thor stops the chase by grabbing the two of them. Loki suggests they hold a contest of virtue, cleverness and skill the next day to settle the matter, and that they should choose teams. *Thor states that the contest will follow the traditional rules of the Virtue Challenge, which they all passed when they became adults. Loki's team and Brunok's team set off riding, until they reach the first challenge of valor they have to retrieve a treasured bone from the Wolves' Treasureyard. Loki wins the challenge and Brunok is incarcerated. 1634 *May 4th: Construction on one of the first sentry boxes at Castillo San Cristóbal is finished. Over time, this particular guerite would be called "The Devil's Sentry" ("La Garita del Diablo"), becoming the subject of a legend in which soldiers disappeared from the sentry box. 1706 *January 17th: Benjamin Franklin is born. 1723 *Crispus Attucks is born. 1770 *March 5th: Crispus Attucks dies in the Boston Massacre. 1800 *Wayne Enterprises is founded by the Wayne Family. 1807 *December 1st: Alan Wayne is born. 1820 *Cassidy's Pub is established. 1847 *Paul von Hindenburg is born on Posen, Prussia. 1862 *The town of Smallville, Kansas is founded. 1864 *November 29th: Around seven hundred men of one of the militias of the United States Military slaughter a peaceful village of Cheyenne in Sand Creek, Colorado, killing and mutilating around one hundred Indians, mostly women and children. The militiamen waited for the men of the tribe to leave the village, and they attacked the families left behind to claim their land 1865 *May 21st: Erich Ludendorff is born on Berlin, Germany. 1869 *September 14th: Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany. 1871 *The Daily Planet newspaper is founded. 1874 *March 24th: Erik Weisz, later known as Harry Houdini, is born. *November 30th: Winston Churchill is born. 1876 *September 14th: The great-grandfather of Ulysses Klaue is killed by the Black Panther of Wakanda. *December 3rd: Chester Phillips is born. 1878 *December 18th: Joseph Stalin is born. 1882 *January 30th: Franklin D. Roosevelt is born. *September 22nd: Wilhelm Keitel is born. 1884 *May 8th: Harry S. Truman is born. 1885 *February 17th: Charles Wayne is born. 1889 *April 20th: Adolf Hitler is born. 1890 October 14th: Dwight D. Eisenhower is born. 1891 *September 16th: Karl Dönitz is born on Berlin, German Empire. 1894 *The Smallville Sentinel newspaper is founded. *April 15th: Nikita Khrushchev is born on Kalinovka, Russian Empire. 1895 *December 10th: Alan Wayne dies. 1897 *November 24th: Charles Luciano, later known as Lucky Luciano, is born. 1899 *April 29th: Duke Ellington is born on Washington, D.C., United States. 1900 *October 7th: Heinrich Himmler is born in Munich, Germany. 1902 *June 29th: Benjamin Wayne is born. 1904 *March 2nd: Theodor Seuss Geisel, later known as Dr. Seuss, is born. *October 9th: Wolfgang von Strucker is born in Arnsberg, Germany. 1907 *November 13rd: Patrick A. Wayne is born. 1911 *January 2nd: Jacques Dernier is born in Marseille, France. *February 6th: Ronald Reagan is born in Tampico, Illinois. 1912 *March 23rd: Wernher von Braun is born in Wirsitz, Germany. *April 10th: The RMS Titanic leaves the United Kingdom on its maiden voyage towards New York City. *April 11th: Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan is born. *April 15th: The RMS Titanic sinks in the North Atlantic Ocean after colliding with an iceberg. 1913 *January 9th: Richard Nixon is born. 1914 *January 2nd: James Montgomery Falsworth is born *July 28th: World War I begins. 1915 *March 30th: Laura Wayne is born. 1917 *March 8th: The Russian Revolution, which eventually spirals into a civil war, begins. *March 10th: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is born in New York City, New York. *May 29th: John F. Kennedy is born in Brookline, Massachusetts. *August 15th: Howard Stark is born in Richford, New York. 1918 *May 8th: Joseph Rogers is killed in a Mustard Gas attack by Erich Ludendorff while serving with the 107th Infantry. The attack serves as a test to Doctor Poison's new experiments. *July 8th: Diana, Steve Trevor, Samir Khalid, Chief, and Charlie have their photograph taken after a battle in Belgium. *July 10th: Diana discovers of Ares' plans and his identity as Sir Patrick Morgan. Following Steve Trevor's sacrifice to defeat Eirhc's plans, Wonder Woman engages Ares and defeats him. 1921 *Ace Chemicals is founded. 1941 *The Rosemont Theater in Chicago is opened. 1942 *August 7th: Thomas Wayne is born in Chicago, Illinois. 1946 *January 5th: Martha Wayne is born in New York City, New York. 1951 *Jonathan Kent is born in Smallville, Kansas. 1968 *June 3rd: Waylon Jones is born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. 1969 *April 1st: Harold "Happy" Hogan is born in Los Angeles, California. 1972 *February 19th: Bruce Wayne is born in Chicago, Illinois. 1973 *October 21st: Jonathan Kent and Martha Clark marry. 1974 *February 23rd: Christopher Weiss is born in Dallas, Texas. *October 30th: LexCorp Industries is founded by Alexander Luthor, Sr. 1975 *February 24th: Anatoli Knyazev is born in Moscow, Soviet Union. 1978 *April 12th: Floyd Lawton is born in Chicago, Illinois. 1979 *Bruce Wayne begins his practice in The Art of Deception. 1980 *February 29th: Kal-El is born to Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. *General Zod attempts a coup d'état on Krypton. *Jor-El is killed by General Zod. *The infant Kal-El is successfully sent to earth using a spaceship with a phantom Drive. *The Kryptonian Law Council sentence the remaining members of the Sword of Rao to the Phantom Zone, for 300 cycles of somatic *reconditioning. *Krypton implodes killing Lara Lor-Van and the Kryptonian race. *General Zod and the Sword of Rao are released from the Phantom Zone after Krypton implodes. The Black Zero is retrofitted to enable Zod to traverse the cosmos. *May 4th: Jonathan and Martha Kent discover a crashed UFO on their farm containing a small boy who they take in and name Clark. *June 3rd: Chato Santana is born. *June 26th: Thomas and Martha Wayne are killed by mugger Joe Chill, leaving their son Bruce orphaned and under the care of their butler, Alfred Pennyworth. 1982 *June 12th: Richard "Dick" Grayson is born. 1984 *September 12th: Alexander "Lex" Luthor, Jr. is born in New York City, United States. 1985 *September 12th: George "Digger" Harkness is born in Sydney, Australia. 1986 *March 16th: Tatsu Hikari is born in Tokyo, Japan. 1988 *September 12th: Clark Kent's superpowers emerge. 1990 *July 20th: Harleen Quinzel is born. 1992 *September 30th: Barry Allen is born. *October 3rd: Clark reveals his powers to save a submerged school bus. *Jonathan shows Clark the crashed infant starship and reveals to him that he is an alien. 1993 *The TV show Animaniacs is launched on Fox Kids, becoming a hit show. Happy Hogan becomes an instant fan of the show. 1994 *Victor Stone is born in Boston, United States. 1995 *Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante Batman. 1997 *April 19th: A tornado devastates Smallville, killing Jonathan Kent. 1998 *The sword of Alexander the Great is sold on the black market. 2000 *Alexander Luthor, Sr. leaves his son, Alexander Luthor Jr. *Lex, Jr. becomes CEO of LexCorp following his father's abandoning. 2004 *Zoe Lawton is born in Chicago, Illinois, United States. 2009 *Doctor Harleen Quinzel meets the Joker as his psychiatrist, and soon falls in love. *Christopher Weiss was first arrested in 2011 having moved from Alabama to Florida to pursue his criminal ambitions. *November 1st: The US Military discover a strange object on Ellesmere Island. *Clark Kent discovers his heritage as Kal, son of El. *November 2nd: Clark Kent meets Lois Lane. *December 23rd: Batman receives information about the killer Deadshot from Amanda Waller and captures him in front of his daughter while they were shopping for Christmas. 2010 *January 1st: Battle of Seattle: General Dru-Zod arrives on Earth and attempts to terraform the planet into a new Krypton using the World Engine, but is stopped by Superman. Superman engages Zod and the Sword of Rao in combat, and with the help of the United States Armed Forces, he is able to kill them all and save the city, although millions of civilians die in the process. *Bruce Wayne watches the destruction of Seattle as humanity is introduced to Superman. He saves many people in the city's wreckage, including his employee Wallace Keefe, who suffered injuries that costed him his legs. *"Clark Kent" starts his job at the Daily Planet. 2011 *August 22nd: Wonder Woman is spotted in Paris, France. *September 7th: Zoe Lawton sends one of many letters to her father in prison, but it, along with all the others, is stashed away on arrival, and he never receives it. *October 13th: Monster T is killed by the Joker. *Batman pursues Joker and Harley Quinn in the streets of Chicago following the murder of Monster T. The Joker escapes leaving Harley Quinn by her own. She is finally captured by Batman, and sent to the Belle Reve prison. *July 7th: Kryptonite is found in the depths of the Indian Ocean, within the wreckage of the World Engine. *November 1st: Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent and Diana Prince at a conference hosted by Lex Luthor. There, he encounters Tony Stark, and announce his plans to finance Iron Man. *Superman saves a Mexican girl from dying in a fire. *November 10th: Bruce Wayne discusses the mysterious White Portuguese with Alfred Pennyworth, and its contents, a rock which can weaken Superman, discovered in the Indian Ocean a little over 3 months ago. He tells Alfred of his plan to take down Superman, believing him to be a potential threat, having seen the war Superman brought to them 2 years ago in the Battle of Seattle. He considers asking for Iron Man's help. *November 12th: Using S.H.I.E.L.D. files, Batman and Wonder Woman discover the existence of Flash, Thor, Green Lantern, and Hulk, as well as archives about themselves, Iron Man, and Superman, under the codename Ultimates Initiative. *November 13th:Superman is forced to battle Batman by Lex Luthor following the kidnapping of his mother, Martha. During the duel, he loses duo to Batman's usage of Kryptonite. He is spared by Batman after gaining knowledge of Lex Luthor's sinister plan. Together, they fight against KGBeast's thugs, and save Martha. *Battle against Doomsday: Doomsday is unleashed in Seattle before being stopped by Superman, Batman, Iron Man and Wonder Woman. After an intense fight, and using a spear made of Kryptonite, Superman makes a last, desperate attack on Doomsday. They successfully manage to kill the creature, with the assistance of Nick Fury, and they consider forming a team alongside the other vigilantes they discovered. *November 16th: Lex Luthor is sent to Arkham Asylum. 2012 *February 3rd: Bruce Wayne tracks down the original copy of Wonder Woman's photograph from World War I. *February 4th: Wayne Enterprises delivers Diana's photograph to her at the Louvre. She is touched by receiving the image, and reminisces on her time with Steve Trevor, and fighting in the war. 2017 *August 5th: Enchantress releases her brother Incubus and now possesses the body of Gerard Davis. *Philadelphia is besieged by the Enchantress and Incubus. *August 8th: The Suicide Squad, a team picked up by Amanda Waller, consisting of Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Rick Flag, Katana, El Diablo, Killer Croc, Captain Boomerang, and Slipknot, is sent on a mission to eliminate the two sorcerers. *August 12th: Joker leads an attack on Belle Reve penitentiary and escapes with his girlfriend Harley Quinn. Source *1 2 3 4